1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-phase rotating electrical machine such as for example a magneto generator with an armature having a plurality of three-phase windings wound around an iron core.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been known a vehicular alternator with two three-phase windings wound in the same slots (see, for example, a first patent document: Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2006-87248 (paragraph No. [0028] on page 7 and FIG. 2).
In this vehicular alternator, the winding portions of the individual phases constituting the three-phase windings have conductors wound up in a waveform beforehand, and are inserted into slots formed between adjacent ones of a plurality of teeth arranged to radially extend from an iron core main body so as to be wound around a fixed stator core.
In this vehicular alternator, the winding portions are wound around the stator core in a so-called distributed winding in which the conductors are wound around the fixed iron core in a circumferential direction in a state astride nine slots, as shown in FIG. 2 of the above-mentioned patent document.
In the case of the winding portions constructed in such a distributed winding, the conductors protrude from an end face of the stator core to stride over the nine slots to extend to the following slot, thus posing the following problem. That is, the circumferential length of the conductors becomes long, so the weight thereof is heavy and the electric resistance of the winding portions increases, resulting in low power generation efficiency of the magneto coil formed of the winding portions.
In addition, the height of a coil end of the magneto coil protruding from an end face of the stator core is high, so there is also another problem that the axial dimension of a stator having the magneto coil wound around the stator core is large.